


FamILY fluff

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Background Thomas Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Polyamory, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Spoilers for Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Virgil is a little shaky after DWIT and the sides help. Also the LAMP/CALM is a bit hard to find. Blink and you miss it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	FamILY fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and I actually like it a lot. Sorry it's so short tho...

“Because I was one of them.”

Virgil sunk out of the line of Thomas’s gaze and into the Side’s common room. Logan was sitting in a recliner in the corner, arguing with Roman about who knows what. Patton was sitting on the couch knitting a new blanket; the three stopping everything once they saw the anxious side trembling. “Virgil? Kiddo? Are you okay?” 

That set him off. Virgil sobbed and collapse to the floor, shaking with each breath. Glancing at each other, the three others raced to Hot Topics side. They could only make out little words like, “Idiot, told him, hates me, stupid.” Patton crouched in front of him and helped the adult to calm down. “Match my breathing Virgil, that’s it, you’re fine.” Logan was rubbing his back and Roman was setting up for a movie night, knowing that Virgil liked to be around his famILY whenever he had a panic attack.

It took awhile for Virgil to calm down, but once he did, he didn’t want to talk about what happened. Now all four were sitting on the couch watching the princess bride. Virgil was sitting in the middle, his fun loving father figure figment to his left, Logan to his right, and Roman was lying on top of all of them, feet in Logan's lap, head in Pattons. They were only halfway through the movie when Virgil leaned over and paused it. He was met with the protesting “hey!” from Roman, but it was turned sympathetic look when he saw tears in the purple sides eyes. Roman raced off of the couch and onto the ground in front of Virgil, grabbing the attention of Logan and Patton.

“I-I told him. That’s why I had a panic attack. I told Thomas.” Patton tilted his head like a dog when it’s confused. “You told him what Kiddo? You need to finish your sentences.” 

“A-about my past.” The three gasped and shared looks, knowing at hard it is for their dark strange son to open up about himself. The sides with glasses each grabbed a hand and gave the person in between them a kiss on the cheek. Later they would find that Virgil would fall asleep in their arms, and Patton would sneak away to chew Thomas out for reacting the way he did. Later, they would all have a movie night and cuddle some more. But for now, they were content in the way things were.


End file.
